barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Barbie Products
List of Barbie Products from 1959 to now 1959 Dolls *Ponytail Barbie #1 & #2 Outfits for Barbie *Golden Girl - 1959-1962 *Cotton Casual - 1959-1962 *Peachy Fleecy Coat - 1959-1961 *Commuter Set - 1959-1960 *Apple Print Sheath - 1959-1960 *Cruise Stripes - 1959-1962 *Undegarments - 1959-1962 *Floral Petticoat - 1959-1963 *Evening Splendour - 1959-1964 *Barbie-Q Outfit - 1959-1962 *Resort Set - 1959-1962 *Nighty Negligee Set - 1959-1964 *Gay Parisienne *Plantation Belle - 1959-1961 *Picnic Set - 1959-1961 *Suburban Shopper - 1959-1964 *Sweet Dreams - 1959-1963 *Roman Holiday *Easter Parade *Wedding Day Set - 1959-1962 *Winter Holiday - 1959-1963 *Sweater Girl - 1959-1962 1960 Dolls *Ponytail Barbie #3 & 4 Outfits for Barbie *Silken Flame - 1960-1964 *Let's Dance - 1960-1962 *Friday Night Date - 1960-1964 *Busy Gal - 1960-1964 *Solo in The Spotlight - 1960-1964 *Enchanted Evening - 1960-1963﻿ 1961 Dolls *Ponytail #5 *Ken with Flocked Hair Outfits for Barbie *American Airlines Stewardess - 1961-1964 *Open Road - 1961-1962 *Sheath Sensation - 1961-1964 *Orange Blossom - 1961-1964 *Singing In The Shower - 1961-1962 *Ballerina - 1961-1965 *Registered Nurse - 1961-1964 *Barbie Doll Accessories - 1961-1962 Outfits for Ken *Campus Hero - 1961-1964 *In Training - 1961-1962 *Sleeper Set - 1961-1963 *Casuals - 1961-1963 *Sport Shorts - 1961-1963 *Terry Togs - 1961-1964 *Dreamboat - 1961-1963 *Saturday Date - 1961-1963 *Tuxedo - 1961-1965 1962 Dolls *Ponytail #6 *Vintage Bubblecut Barbie - 1962-1967 *Ken with Painted Hair Outfits for Barbie *Garden Party - 1962-1963 *Movie Date - 1962-1963 *After Five -1962-1964 *Sorority Meeting - 1962-1963 *Red Flare - 1962-1965 *Mood for Music - 1962-1963 *Tennis Anyone? - 1962-1964 *Ice Breaker - 1962-1964 Stuff Paks for Barbie - 1962﻿-1963 *Apron and Untensils *Cardigan *Helenca Swimsuit *Lingerie Pak *Accessory Pak *Purse Pak *Silk Sheath *Slip, Panties, Bra *Tee Shirt and Shorts *Sheath With "Gold" Buttons *Two-Piece Pajamas *Scoop Neck Playsuit *Sheath Skirt and Telephone *Plain Blouse and Purse *Slacks *Gathered Skirt *Belle Dress *Square Neck Sweater *Fur Stole with Bag Outfits for Ken *Time For Tennis - 1962-1963 *Rally Day - 1962-1964 *The Yachtsman - 1962-1963 Fashion Paks for Ken - 1962-1963 *Corduroy Jacket *Corduroy Slacks *Slacks *Sport Shirt *Accessory Pak *Shirt and Tie *Polo Shirt *Blazer *Vest *Windbreaker *Short-Sleeved Shirt *Sweater 1963 Dolls *Ponytail #6 & 7 *Barbie Fashion Queen - 1963-1965 *Straight Leg Midge Outfits for Barbie and Midge *Rain Coat *Fancy Free - 1963-1964 *Orange Blossom - 1963-1964 *Masquerade - 1963-1964 *Graduation - 1963-1964 *Dinner At Eight - 1963-1964 *Bride's Dream - 1963-1965 *Ski Queen - 1963-1964 *Senior Prom - 1963-1964 *Barbie Baby-Sits - 1963-1964 *Career Girl - 1963-1964 *Swingin' Easy *Busy Morning *Knitting Pretty *Party Date *Theatre Date *Golden Elegance *Sophisticated Lady - 1963-1964 Fashion Paks for Barbie and Midge *Satin Blouse *Satin Slacks *Satin Bolero *Satin Skirt *Satin Coat *Satin Wrap Skirt *Knit Top *Knit Skirt (Long) *Knit Slacks *Knit Dress *Knit Top and Shorts *Knit Skirt (Short) *Knit Accessories *Square Neck Sweater *Peachy Fleecy Coat *Bathrobe *Lame' Sheath *Shoe Pak Outfits for Ken *Touchdown - 1963-1965 *Fun On Ice - 1963-1964 *Play Ball - 1963-1964 *Dr. Ken - 1963-1965 *Masquerade - 1963-1964 *Graduation - 1963-1964 *Sailor - 1963-1965 *Army and Air Force - 1963-1965 *Ski Champion - 1963-1964 Fashion Paks for Ken *Jeans *Fur Hat and Bag *Sweater *Boxing *Snorkel Gear *Sweatshirt *Hunting Shirt﻿ 1964 Dolls *Swirl Ponytail Barbie *Miss Barbie *Skipper *Allan *Barbie's Wedding Party Gift Set - 1964-1965 Outfits for Barbie and Midge *It's Cold Outside - 1964-1966 *Drum Majorette - 1964-1965 *Cheerleader - 1964-1965 *Candy Striper Volunteer *Lunch Date *Pajama Party - 1964-1965 *Knit Separates *Knitting Pretty *Stormy Weather - 1964-1965 *Evening Splendour *Country Fair *Crisp 'n Cool - 1964-1965 *Garden Tea Party *White Magic *Black Magic Ensemble - 1964-1965 *Satin n' Rose *Barbie Skin Diver - 1964-1965 *Golden Evening *Theatre Date *Dog 'n Duds - 1964-1965 Fashion Paks for Barbie and Midge - 1964-1965 *In The Swim *Shoe Wardrobe *For Barbie Dressmakers - 1964-1967 *For Rink and Court *Going To The Ball *Costume Completers *Dress Up Hats *Fashion Accents *Sweet Dreams *Color Coordinates *Boudoir *Leisure Hours *On The Go *Jumpin Jeans *Spectator Sport *Fashion Feet *Campus Belle *Lovely Lingerie - 1964-1967 *Ruffles 'n Lace *What's Cookin? Outfits for Ken and Allan *Special Date - 1964-1965 *Going Bowling - 1964-1965 *Roller Skate Date *Ken Skin Diver - 1964-1965 *Fountain Boy - 1964-1965 *Fraternity Meeting *Going Huntin' *Campus Corduroys - 1964-1965 *Victory Dance *Drum Major - 1964-1965 *American Airlines Captain - 1964-1965 *Sleeper Set *Campus Hero *Casuals *The Yachtsman Stuff Paks fo Ken and Allan - 1964-1967 *At Ease *Sportsman *Doctor Kit *Top It Off *Best Foot Foward *Party Fun *Cheerful Chef *Shoes For Sports *White is Right *Morning Workout Outfits for Skipper *Ballet Class - 1964-1965 *Under Pretties - 1964-1965 *Red Sensation - 1964-1965 *Silk 'n Fancy - 1964-1965 *Masquerade - 1964-1965 *Flower Girl - 1964-1965 *Dress Coat - 1964-1965 *School Days - 1964-1965 *Skating Fun - 1964-1966 *Dreamtime - 1964-1966 Travel Costumes for Barbie and Ken *Barbie in Japan *Barbie in Mexico *Ken in Mexico *Barbie in Switzerland *Ken in Switzerland *Barbie in Holland *Ken in Holland *Barbie in Hawaii *Ken in Hawaii Little Theatre Costumes for Barbie and Ken *Little Red Riding Hood and The Wolf *Cinderella - 1964-1965 *The Prince - 1964-1965 *Guinevere - 1964-1965 *King Arthur - 1964-1965 *Barbie Arabian Nights - 1964-1965 *Ken Arabian Nights - 1964-1965 Exclusives *The Genuine Mink Stole - 1964-1965 1965 *Vintage American Girl Barbie - 1965-1966 *Miss Astronaut Barbie ﻿